


new boyfriends [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Frottage, Inexperienced, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: Mitch and Jonas get affectionate
Relationships: Mitch Mueller/Jonas Wagner
Kudos: 32





	new boyfriends [art]




End file.
